


Speak to me

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Con questa ff chiudo definitivamente il capitolo dedicato alle vicende di Bruce Banner e Pietro Maximoff di "The Avengers": i due trovano il modo di riconciliarsi e di raggiungere una sorta di equilibrio nelle loro vite. Intanto, tutto procede serenamente per Steve e Bucky che, dopo il pubblico riconoscimento di Bucky allo Smithsonian, possono finalmente sentirsi uniti e vivere felici insieme.





	

**Speak to me**

_Speak to me in loneliness_

_Speak to me in bitterness_

_Speak to me in faithlessness with love._

_You want to hide when you’re alone_

_Where do you run to when you’re on your own_

_You’re looking to find some peace of mind_

_But nothing’s in sight at the end of the line._

_(“Speak to me” – Roxette)_

 

Steve era soddisfattissimo e provava una profonda gioia nel cuore quella sera mentre, in bagno, si lavava i denti e si preparava per la notte. Finalmente era andato allo Smithsonian con Bucky, proprio quel giorno, e aveva raccontato a tutti che cosa era successo allo sfortunato sergente Barnes. Il direttore aveva promesso che avrebbe modificato il pannello che lo riguardava e così, d’ora in poi, chiunque avesse visitato le sale del Museo avrebbe conosciuto la vera storia di Bucky Barnes e avrebbe saputo che il coraggioso sergente era ancora vivo. Inoltre, i legami con gli Avengers si stavano facendo sempre più stretti e Steve poteva facilmente supporre che, ben presto, anche Bucky sarebbe entrato a far parte di quel gruppo di supereroi.

Per il Capitano non poteva esserci conclusione più perfetta: era come se il passato di Bucky da Soldato d’Inverno fosse stato cancellato e loro due avessero ripreso la loro vita di un tempo, combattendo fianco a fianco come durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.

Sorridendo per questi pensieri felici, uscì dal bagno e raggiunse Bucky in camera. Il giovane era già disteso sul letto, con le mani intrecciate sotto la testa e fissava il soffitto, perduto nelle sue riflessioni. L’atteggiamento di Bucky allarmò Rogers.

_A che cosa sta pensando? Forse… forse è rimasto male per l’accoglienza ricevuta allo Smithsonian, oppure è preoccupato perché l’Hydra ora potrebbe rintracciarlo con più facilità…Che cos’hai, Bucky? Possibile che non riesca mai a vederti finalmente sereno?_

Steve si distese accanto al compagno e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

“Che cosa c’è, Buck? Qualcosa non va?” gli chiese.

Il giovane parve riscuotersi da uno stato di trance. Si voltò a guardare Steve, ma il suo sguardo non era malinconico o rabbuiato, piuttosto nei suoi occhi pareva essersi accesa una luce di consapevolezza.

“Sto bene, Steve, Stavo solo pensando a una cosa… è un po’ strano, ma è come se me ne fossi reso conto solo oggi, allo Smithsonian” rispose Bucky con un lieve sorriso.

“A che cosa ti riferisci?”

Il Soldato trasse un profondo respiro, riflettendo per trovare le parole più appropriate.

“Prima di tutto voglio ringraziarti per il modo in cui mi hai difeso davanti a tutti al Museo” iniziò a dire. “E’ stato un gesto molto bello da parte tua, ma soprattutto mi ha fatto sentire… sicuro, protetto. Ho avuto la certezza che niente e nessuno potrà mai più farmi del male adesso che siamo insieme.”

Steve arrossì, commosso, prendendo Bucky tra le braccia.

“Certo che è così, Bucky, io sarò con te fino alla fine, lo sai” replicò. “Ma, in fondo, non è diverso da ciò che tu hai fatto per me per tanti anni a Brooklyn. Sei sempre stato tu a incoraggiarmi, a darmi forza e sicurezza; adesso sei tu ad averne bisogno e… e io ci sono, semplicemente.”   

“Lo so, però sentivo il bisogno di dirtelo. Comunque non è tutto qui” proseguì Bucky. “Sai, ho pensato spesso che tu ed io… che in un certo senso fossimo stati derubati della nostra vera vita: entrambi saremmo dovuti tornare a casa, a Brooklyn, alla fine della guerra e riprendere le nostre esistenze da dove le avevamo interrotte per andare a combattere.”

“Bucky, per me ciò che conta è che ci siamo ritrovati e che staremo insieme per sempre!” dichiarò con convinzione Rogers.

“Certo, ma a me è capitato spesso di pensare che questo non sia il nostro mondo, che siamo stati proiettati in una realtà a cui non apparteniamo e che non capiamo, un’epoca di ostilità e freddezza… o forse sembra a me perché idealizzo gli anni della nostra adolescenza. Comunque…”

Il giovane s’interruppe di nuovo, concentrandosi per cercare le parole giuste.

“Invece, pensandoci bene, ho compreso questo: se fossimo tornati nel nostro tempo, non avremmo potuto stare insieme come facciamo ora. Non era pensabile che due ragazzi… e forse, chissà, io neanche l’avrei voluto, ero immerso e condizionato dalla mentalità della nostra epoca e non avrei mai osato pensare a te se non come al mio migliore amico. Ancora adesso non saprei dirti che cosa provavo realmente per il mio _piccoletto di Brooklyn_! Sicuramente è sempre stato un affetto molto più profondo di una normale amicizia, ma non sono in grado neanche ora di dirti se, forse, già allora…”

Steve s’illuminò in viso. Bucky non parlava spesso dei propri sentimenti per lui, ma adesso gli stava aprendo il proprio cuore come mai prima di allora.

“Quindi sei… sei felice così, Bucky?” mormorò, incredulo.

Imbarazzato, il giovane si limitò ad annuire, guardando Steve con timida dolcezza.

Steve lo strinse tra le braccia e cominciarono a baciarsi, accarezzarsi, perdersi e inebriarsi dell’odore e del sapore l’uno dell’altro, di quel contatto dolce e appassionato allo stesso tempo, dei loro corpi che si fondevano diventando uno. Fu Steve il primo a insinuarsi delicatamente in Bucky e a farlo suo, muovendosi ritmicamente con lui fino a raggiungere insieme l’apice del piacere. Più tardi, Steve accolse Bucky dentro di sé, incoraggiandolo a non temere di fargli male, vivendo con totale abbandono la lentezza con la quale il Soldato si faceva largo in lui, con una pazienza che non faceva parte della sua indole ma che usava tutta per rendere l’atto d’amore il più dolce e il meno traumatico possibile per Rogers. Troppo forte era in lui il rimorso per il male che gli aveva fatto sull’Helicarrier e non avrebbe mai accettato di fargli provare ancora dolore, nemmeno se questo finiva poi per fondersi con la voluttà. La gioia e l’estasi di appartenersi in ogni senso lasciarono dolcemente spossati i due innamorati, che alla fine dell’amplesso rimasero abbracciati, attendendo che il sonno li vincesse.

Entrambi sapevano bene che non era tutto risolto: presto avrebbero dovuto affrontare di nuovo l’Hydra e chissà quali e quanti altri nemici; persino il loro rapporto avrebbe conosciuto ancora momenti di difficoltà, considerando i traumi irrisolti di tutti e due. Quello di cui erano certi, però, era che uniti sarebbero stati sempre più forti e che questa loro unione li avrebbe aiutati a superare qualunque ostacolo avessero incontrato nel cammino della vita insieme.

 

Se Steve e Bucky erano usciti più forti e legati dalla visita allo Smithsonian, Banner si era invece arrovellato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno ripensando allo scontro avuto con Pietro Maximoff prima della partenza e chiedendosi come risolvere la questione. Non era stata sua intenzione offendere il ragazzo, era lui a sentirsi inadeguato e indegno di stargli vicino e di imporgli la presenza di ciò che credeva di essere… un mostro, una persona da allontanare.

Pietro, però, si era sentito rifiutato e si era infuriato.

Che cosa doveva fare con lui?

Giunti al Quartier Generale degli Avengers, Banner fu trattenuto da Clint e Natasha che volevano sapere tutto della spedizione a Washington e di come fossero andate le cose per Steve e Bucky allo Smithsonian.

Stark si defilò per andare a fare un discorsetto a quattr’occhi con il giovane Maximoff prima di rientrare al suo appartamento di Manhattan.

Più tardi, Bruce andò a cercare Pietro per spiegarsi. Nelle stanze dei gemelli, però, trovò solamente Wanda.

“Ciao. Io ero venuto perché… beh, insomma, dov’è Pietro? Non è con te?” chiese alla ragazza, arrossendo imbarazzato.

“Pietro è stato in collera con te per tutto il giorno, ne ha dette di tutti i colori… però stasera ha parlato con Stark e dopo si è calmato” rispose Wanda, divertita dall’evidente turbamento del dottore.

“Stark, eh? Posso immaginare che cosa gli avrà detto” mormorò Banner tra sé, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Wanda. “E adesso dov’è andato Pietro?”

“In giro” fece vaga lei. “Ma tu non potresti parlare chiaro con mio fratello una volta per tutte? Non c’è bisogno di entrarti nella testa per capire quanto ti piace!”

Bruce trasecolò e divenne ancora più rosso.

“Guarda che… ti sbagli, hai frainteso e… beh, ora torno nella mia stanza, cercherò di spiegarmi con Pietro domattina.”

Il dottore si allontanò in fretta, ma non poté evitare di sentire le ultime parole pronunciate dalla ragazza.

“Frainteso? Non credo proprio, ma posso sempre leggerti nella mente per essere più sicura...”

Imbarazzato e confuso, Banner si diresse verso la sua stanza e per poco non gli venne un colpo quando trovò proprio Pietro che lo aspettava davanti alla porta.

“Ah… ciao” mormorò, colto alla sprovvista.

Pietro gli lanciò un sorrisetto e non rispose.

“Ero venuto a cercarti perché… volevo scusarmi con te per stamattina” proseguì Bruce, impegnatissimo a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe.

Pietro non voleva certo rendergliela facile, per cui si limitò ad annuire rimanendo in silenzio.

“Io non volevo che tu pensassi che…” riprese faticosamente il dottore, ma a questo punto il ragazzo lo interruppe.

“Mi sembra che la chiacchierata vada per le lunghe, quindi che ne diresti di entrare nella tua stanza?” propose.

“Sì, penso che sia una buona idea” rispose Banner, aprendo la porta e lasciando entrare prima Maximoff. Richiuse la porta, sospirò e si preparò a riprendere il discorso interrotto.

Era peggio di qualunque esame avesse mai sostenuto al college! Nel frattempo Pietro, del tutto a suo agio, si era sistemato su una sedia e aspettava con il solito sorrisetto impertinente.

“Mi dispiace di averti offeso, ti assicuro che non volevo farti la predica o mostrarmi superiore a te” continuò Bruce, restando in piedi per l’agitazione e guardando dappertutto meno che dov’era il giovane. “So quante esperienze tremende hai dovuto affrontare ed era proprio per questo che… che volevo evitarti altri problemi.”

“Tu saresti un mio problema?” ribatté Maximoff. “Ti sbagli di grosso se lo pensi. Tu sei semplicemente la persona che voglio accanto a me.”

Banner sbarrò gli occhi, costernato: non era così che aveva previsto l’andamento del colloquio.

Rompendo gli indugi, Pietro si alzò e si diresse deciso verso di lui, gli si piazzò davanti e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Sono io che devo scusarmi con te per come me la sono presa, Doc, ho esagerato, lo ammetto. Però non voglio più sentire questi discorsi, mi esasperano” affermò con convinzione. “Tu mi piaci, mi sto innamorando di te, ti voglio, ti desidero, prendila come ti pare… e non me ne frega nulla della differenza di età, di quell’altro verde o di qualsiasi altra obiezione.”

“Non ti rendi conto di che razza di mostro sono?” tentò di ribattere Bruce, ormai in confusione totale.

“Doc, io lo so cosa puoi diventare e cosa puoi fare quando lo diventi” disse Pietro con un sorriso affettuoso. “Non dimenticare che la prima volta che ti ho visto Wanda ti ha manipolato e ti ha scatenato come mai prima: ho avuto una discreta panoramica sul peggio che puoi dare… però poi ho anche sperimentato di persona quanto sai essere dolce, buono e gentile e anche di come sai controllarti quando ci tieni davvero. E, correggimi se sbaglio, a me ci tieni davvero. No?”

“Sì che ci tengo…” dovette ammettere Banner.

“E allora dov’è il problema?” tagliò corto il ragazzo, stringendo poi Bruce tra le braccia e baciandolo come non aveva mai fatto prima. In un lampo, prima di potersene rendere conto pienamente, il dottore si ritrovò disteso sul letto con Pietro sopra di lui che continuava a baciarlo e che aveva tutte le intenzioni di spingersi ben oltre.

“Aspetta… tu… io… non so come potrei reagire… e se mi trasformassi?” mormorò, completamente sconvolto.

“In quel caso, ricordati che sono più veloce di quanto potrà mai essere Hulk” minimizzò il giovane Maximoff. “Comunque, sono sicuro che non ci sarà nessun pericolo.”

Non c’era altro da obiettare.

La resa di Banner fu totale e incondizionata.

E non diventò _mai_ verde in tutta la notte, nonostante la _gestione dello stress_ fosse diventata alquanto problematica nei momenti più appassionati; in realtà, però, il dottore dovette ben presto rendersi conto del fatto che, nonostante tutto, avere Pietro accanto lo calmava e lo rasserenava.

A quanto pareva, aveva trovato l’antidoto perfetto al suo _problema verde_!

 

 

 

 

FINE

 


End file.
